


(un)wavering

by orphan_account



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Sex, feelings n shit yk, light angst?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Mandalorian leaves the child's caretaker in the Razor Crest during a rather dangerous unknown mission. On the hunt for his bounty, he runs into some oddly sweet pollen with some unexpected consequences.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You, The Mandalorian/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	(un)wavering

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in a long ass time, so have mercy lolol. It will be a two part story, mainly because I wrote this on pure impulse and adrenaline late at night. Please leave a comment if you enjoy or if you have any suggestions, part 2 coming soon :)

The Mandalorian was an enigma. As strong and fierce as the wind, unwavering in his pursuits. Watching him on the hunt was truly a sight to see...which is why it was a pain in the ass to see him go out on his own.

“Please Mando, just let me come with you! I don’t see what the big deal is.” You whined.

Looking up from your crate, you saw he was doing final polishes on his last weapon for the trip. He sighed at your tone, helmet tilting in your general direction in exasperation.

“I told you. No. It’s too dangerous. You can come on the next one.”

Mando turned to leave the ship, and you unknowingly held your breath. The child wiggled in your arms, obviously uncomfortable his adopted father was leaving without a second glance. Watching him go felt like slow motion, and your anxiety levels spiked.

He has a dangerous job. That much is obvious. However, sometimes, sitting with the child for days on end without a single word from him gets extremely worrying extremely fast. After being his son’s babysitter and his makeshift medic for the past half a year, it’s hard not to worry about his well being. If something happened to him, you would be all alone, with no real understanding of how to defend yourself.

And what would you do without Mando?

Your protector, your companion, your friend…

And by god so much more to you than he would ever know if he never came back.

You jumped up and grabbed his arm. If you weren’t so pumped on adrenaline and unrequited feelings, you would notice how he tensed under your touch.

“Wait…”

You paused as his t-visor rose from your hand to your eye level.

“...please come back safe.”

The Razor Crest was enveloped in an uncomfortable silence, and you drew back your palm. Turning away, you regretted even saying anything. Suddenly, you were stopped by a hand grabbing your own.

“...Always.”  
With that, he turned and left.

\----

You fucking knew this was going to happen. 

It has been two days since he left. Two days of silence in this tiny ass ship with his tiny ass baby in this big ass jungle. Mind you, this can be a common occurrence, but this planet was new for the both of you. New plants, new people, new land…

The thought of the unknown was sickening.

After another short panicking session, you realized that sitting and worrying isn’t going to get anything done. So, instead, it’s cleaning time. The baby noticed your change in mood from the ground and cooed. You smiled softly at him, and picked him up.

“You ready baby? Let’s get this done before your dad comes home.”

With the baby strapped to your chest, it was time to give the Mandalorian a nice welcome home gift (and hopefully a less moody crowd).

\----

God, he wanted to go back to the ship.

The bounty ended up being more of a hassle than anticipated, and it was starting to grate his nerves. Normally such a small inconvenience wouldn’t bother him, but for the last two days his mind was plagued with the feeling of your hand on his arm and the look you gave him as you pleaded he come home.

Not that he ever wouldn’t, but he missed your presence. Ever since the day he picked you up on Coruscant, it’s only been you. It was the little things that made his heart trip over itself. When you bit your lip deep in thought, your childhood songs you hummed while you did chores around the ship (which he was very thankful for), your blinding smile that can make any man fall to his knees. Watching you play with the kid, his kid.

Yeah, he was fucked.

Fucked and alone.

Distracted by his own train of depressing thought, he didn’t notice the stem he stepped on. After hearing a snap, he looked up to see the bounty running.

He also saw an awfully large flower drop from above and spray him with a sweet pollen.

\----

You finally laid the child to sleep in his floating bassinet after hours of struggle from the little monster. It’s been almost three days now, and all the chores you could have possibly done were completed. Instead, you and the baby were doing multiple activities, including playing with toys, drawing, bath time, and dancing. It was nice to spend quality time with the womp rat when he wasn’t trying to use his newly-found weird voodoo powers instead of sleep. 

You were about to head to your own makeshift cot when you heard noise from outside the ship. 

You froze, and your pace quickened as you slowly reached for a small blaster gifted to you from Mando and ducked behind a crate slowly. Peeking out as the door opened, you were extremely relieved to see Mando walk in with an unconscious bounty in his grip.

“Mando!” You exclaimed as he placed the bounty in the freezer.

He stayed silent, and your expression instantly changed.

“Hey, is everything ok? Are you hurt?”

You followed him to a nearby storage crate, where he sat down slowly and took out his cauterizer.

“Fine. Just a scratch.” He rasped out.

“Are you sure? It doesn’t sound like just a scratch.”

He grunted as you took the cauterizer from his hand. You shushed him and gently reached out to his wound. You heard a quick intake of breath at the touch, so small you could have been imagining it. As you leaned in closer, you noticed an almost purple tint to his upper armour and an odd floral scent.

Passing it off as nothing, you looked him in his visor where you assumed his eyes would be as an unspoken warning. You took his silence as unspoken confirmation, and so the burning began.

\----

You quickly finished dressing the wound, and made sure everything looked normal. Trying to distract him, you made small conversation with the unusually quiet Mandalorian.  
“The little devil wouldn’t fall asleep today. He kept using his weird magic to mess up everything I organized the day before-”

You paused as you placed the disinfectant beside you as you gently checked for anything you missed on the cut.

“-We really need to figure out a way of teaching him because I think he’s starting to get into my clothes now too.” You chuckled softly at that before beginning to pull away.

Until he grabbed your hand and placed it back on his skin.

“Wait...d-don’t…don’t go.” He exhaled.

You gaped at him. What the hell were you supposed to do now? 

He took matters into his own hands and gently ran your hand up the expanse of his chest, breathing heavily and heart beating rapidly under your fingertips.

Breaking out of your little loss of functionality (because, hello?), your other hand came up to where his cheek would be under his helmet.

He was still on the verge of hyperventilating as he leaned into your touch, and you leaned into each other's comfort. As you wrapped your arms around him and your bodies melted together, you became painfully aware of the straining erection from the Mandalorian.

Fuck.


End file.
